Misunderstanding Glances
by Wing Z1
Summary: Just because something looks one way doesn't mean it only has one meaning. revised


Just In . Directory . Columns . Dictionary . Search Log In . Register Anime » Digimon » Misunderstanding Glances text size: (+) : (-) Author: Wing Z1 G - English - Romance - Reviews: 1 - Published: 08-27-03 - Updated: 08-27- 03 id:1495598 Stefan: I'm taking over for Wing Z while he is on vacation. Hey, my first songfic. Go easy on me. It's a daikari if you already didn't know. If you are a takari supporter, don't flame because of this being a daikari. I already have a list of people like that from people I know. This take place about five years after malomyostimon. Well enough of my whimpering on with the fic!  
  
"blah": talking  
  
'blah': thinking  
  
(blah): background talking  
  
(a/n): author's note  
  
_______________________________________  
  
All day staring at the ceiling  
  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
  
All night hearing voices telling me  
  
That I should get some sleep  
  
Because tomorrow might be good for something ________________________________________  
  
*Daisuke's P.O.V.*  
Man, another meeting. Only good thing is seeing Hikari. But it also gives me something to do, the game is not till Saturday. I'd just be staring at the ceiling, I thought. I was almost halfway to our meeting place at the park when I saw Ken. "Hey Ken!" I say happy to see my best friend since we live so far apart.  
"Hey Daisuke, how's life been treating ya?" Ken asked after the greetings were done.  
"Not bad, been getting better at soccer. Can't wait till the next game!"  
"Me either." He looks at his watch. "Wow, your not gonna be late today!" He added..  
"What did I do to deserve that?" I asked laughing.  
"We're here."  
"Hey you never answered my......" I stopped my self when I saw him go to Miyako. I started to laugh and did until I heard Taichi's booming voice.  
"Now that everyone is here time for the meeting.." started Taichi. (A/N Going to skip his speech)  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Hold on  
  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
  
And I don't know why  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be...me ____________________________________________________  
  
"In conclusion the groups will be down to two and patrol times will halve." Concluded Taichi. A few cheers were heard.  
"Ken still up for that coffee?" I asked my bud longing for my morning coffee.  
"Sure, mind if Iori and Miyako come along?" He responded.  
"S'alright." I said it was alright. The four of us left for the subway. I stopped and turned to invite Hikari and Takeru but I saw Hikari kiss him on the cheek making him blush.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
I'm talking to myself in public  
  
Dodging glances on the train  
  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
  
I can hear them whisper  
  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
  
Out of all the hours thinking  
  
Somehow I've lost my mind ____________________________________________________  
  
"All my hopes and dreams goin' down the drain." I mutter to my self as we walk down the subway stairs.  
"What was that Daisuke?" asked Miyako as we got our tickets.  
"Just talking to myself." I say after a while and look down to avoid her questioning gaze.  
(Ken, you know what's wrong with Dai?)  
(Didn't notice anything. He needs his coffee in the mornings to stay sane.*laughs*)  
'Man I must be losing it, heheh. Kenny got a sense of humor.' I thought. The train stops. 'Wow, must have bee thinking for quite a while.'  
"Daisuke were here." Said Iori. We started to walk to the shop.  
"Should you be having coffee? When I was your age I saved two worlds almost a dozen times, if not more!" I chuckle after that line. Even he did. "Nice to see you have loosened up!"  
"Nice to see you haven't become serious, Daisuke."  
"Thanks for putting a damper on my parade." We said nothing for a few seconds then we chuckled.  
"Here we are." Said Ken opening the door to Cup-a-Joes.  
"You pamper me Ken." Said Miyako fluttering her eyelashes walking through the door..  
"Thanks." Said Iori going in.  
"Why don't you pamper me Kenny boy?" I say copying Miyako. That caused us a small chuckle.  
"Because you wear goggles not glasses." He retorted. Then we laughed again.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
*Hikari's P.O.V. Before Daisuke left.*  
"Why now?" I ask.  
"I know you like him. Taichi told me you talk in your sleep." Takeru assured.  
"I'm going to tell his crush as payback. How can I get out of this?" Then Hikari got an evil smirk and kissed Takeru on the cheek.  
"Hey, that won't get you out of this." Takeru said while blushing.  
*Sigh*".. Wait, where did he go?" I ask..  
"Ken said they were going to the Cup-o-Joes downtown. Go, tell him." Takeru says.  
"But.." I say nervously.  
"No buts, just explain to him you were just excited. I'll guard the door. Neither of you are leaving the area. I'm going to pester you until you do it." He said, making sure that it would happen.  
"Fine, fine." I said assuring him. We left for the coffee shop.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
I've been talking in my sleep  
  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
  
Yeah, they're taking me away ____________________________________________________  
  
*Daisuke's P.O.V.*  
"Dang, this orange shake rocks!" I exclaimed.  
"So anyway, Daisuke, back to the subject at hand. You hooked up with someone yet?" Asked Ken.  
"Nope probably the only guy in this place that is single. Even out of the digidestined. I thought I would have hooked up before Joe did." I responded. Then Ken looked at the window.  
"Oh look at the time, Cody. Don't you have Kendo?" Questioned Miyako.  
"Oh yes. See ya everbody, here is my part of the bill." Said Iori putting money down on the table before leaving.  
"Shoot. Sorry Daisuke but we have to go, computer club. Here is our part of the bill." Said Ken leaving with Miyako, but not with out paying their share of the bill.  
"Guess I should be..." I started until a newcomer sat down.  
"Hello Dai, how ya doin?" Asked Hikari.  
"Oh hello, 'Kari. Doin' good, you?  
"Not bad. But something or make that someone is troubling me."  
"May I ask who?"  
"You."  
"Huh?"  
"Got this feeling for ya that I can't feel for anybody else."  
"You lost me.."  
"I love you Daisuke." This little statement cause me to fall out of my chair because I wasn't prepared for that it. "Oh. I'm sorry for bothering you." She started to leave. I grabbed her hand.  
"No, you don't. I love you too." I said getting up still holding her hand. "We leave together." She giggled at that comment. Then we left for the subway. Hikari look surprised when we came out but just looked at me and went back to happy mode. I love the light, this angel who stood next to me, the free spirit who chose me to love.  
*Back Inside Normal P.O.V.*  
Everybody who paid attention to that had sweat dropped. "How overdramatic..What?! That little mizer forgot to pay!" Said the waitress. ____________________________________________________  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be  
  
Yeah, how I used to be  
  
How I used to be  
  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
  
How I used to be  
  
How I used to be  
  
I'm just a little unwell  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Outside  
"Score for Takeru!" This voice that said this came out of the alley next to the cafe. ____________________________________________________  
  
The End ________________________________________________________________________ Stefan: Finally, I got around to revising this. Well, what ya think? Review and tell me and eventually him. Ja ne. 


End file.
